guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guild Wars 2
Guild Wars 2 is the name for the sequel to Guild Wars. The image is that of a dragon, but many think this is just a myth or symbol for some other strange and unknown creature. Dragons don't exist or do they? Lore 250 years have passed since the first stated release-date, torturing the Heroes of Guild Wars. Many have survived and new were made. Races Humans - You have your humans that have some how survived countless tortures and this could be due to their relentless to never give up and to always challenge themselves to do better. Charr - The ruthless race that like to hunt and challenge and scare off some creatures or use some to their advantage. However, they may have found some matches that don't have them being the most superior race. Don't tell them that for they think they still are the highest race and refuse to listen to the asura when they boast. Asura - Small creatures that think their knowledge is far more superior than than of the charr or any other race. They like to challenge each other and themselves, but prefer to risk other races to submit to some of their experimental tortures. They're too smart to risk their own lives. Being so superior, they have no idea what is actually ahead of them and sometimes could be caught off guard. For some, it makes them angry, but they always develop things to over come their fear that they face. Norn - Tall like humans, as some would or could consider them. However, they can transform into that of a bear, a wolf, a raven, or other creatures. They prefer not to be compared to the humans. They don't hunt in packs unlike the others and they prefer to be lone hunts. However, with the humans. they had learned that hunting in packs on somethings has a great outcome. Still, many prefer to hunt alone. Loneliness can cause one to desire a companion. It's unusual for most norns to do packs, but only when it comes to saving their race would they do such. They are a unique cultural race of their own and many respect them and learn how to earn their respect, by killing ruthlessly and giving them the food. Sylvari - A race that were made from trees. Many think they're just tree creatures made of wood and have tried to cut at them... Then a few discovered that they bleed blue. Some wonder if a smurf mated with a tree, but then their color are of a strange mixture with a human trait in it. Many get confused, others prefer not to know. This race is strange and unknown, but smart at what they can do. Some have noticed at how quickly they can learn and adapt. When they charm, none can resist them. They manipulate many to tell them thinks and others have learned or heard of them being telepathic with each other. Most try to stay away, but have seen them in odd places. For the most part, their home is in a forest and a special tree hatches them. A few try to cut down the tree, only to be turned to stone. The Sylvari turns the stone into dust or other materials to use. So, the tree is sacred and many try to stay away out of fear. Professions Elementalist - A race that could set you on fire, or ice, or use air, or even use earth (like the dirt and stones beneath you) to kill you, much less look at you. Guardian - Necromancer - Warrior - Ranger - Thief - Mesmer - Engineer - External links * Official Guild Wars 2 Website * Official Guild Wars 2 FAQ * Official Guild Wars 2 Wiki * Fan Fiction Wiki of Guild Wars 2 * Fan Site: Guild Wars 2 Forums Category:SoftwareCategory:Fanfic